Morals
by SnowAngel116
Summary: César ponders his actions and whether being family should have effected them. César centric fic, based post Back in Black. No pairings.


**A/N: Hello! I haven't really been watching this series for a while, but I decided to pick it up again. And well... I absolutely love César! He might be my favorite character in the show, though Rex and Six right up there as well. Anyway, I was watching Back in Black and it really upset me. So, I came up with this! ...I really don't know what this is. I'll admit, I could've done better and it's far from my best work, but I wanted to get my opinion out in the open. So if you pick up on the fact that these thoughts are just jumbled and random, I'm aware. But, I mean, I still would _love _a review, even if you do happen to repeat that fact :)**

* * *

><p>A hand is placed on his back, and he doesn't have to turn to know who it is.<p>

"We did the right thing." Black Knight tells him. "_**You**_ did the right thing." She assures.

"I know." He doesn't.

"I'll leave you be." She says softly, the click of heels following her as she does.

It's peaceful now, except for the gentle hum of one of his machines; and normally, it would calm him, but now, it's got him on edge. He remembers the look of betrayal on his brother's face, but he knows it was actually Rex who betrayed him. Didn't he understand that this was the most efficient way to control the E.V.O.S? This was ultimately the only path he could follow. Wasn't it?

But Rex didn't see it that way. He thought it was inhumane and cruel. The collars may have brainwashed the E.V.O.S, but they were a much smaller threat now, and that was really all that mattered in the end. Protecting mankind. The main objective both Providence now and six months ago had in mind. And if Rex didn't see that this was all for the greater good, maybe it was better off this way.

He still loves his brother, but they never really did see eye to eye anyway. He was much too stubborn and brash, he didn't get that when you were given orders, you followed them. It reminded him very much of when Rex had been young and they had first moved to Geneva. He had had to watch over him for much of his childhood, and though Rex was still young, he would never listen to instructions. Whether it had been building a puzzle, helping Abuela with chores in the summer, or just eating the food off of his plate, he would always manage to ignore the simplest of directions.

Still, he can't keep that nagging sense of his parent's disappointment out of his head. He misses them dearly, though he may not show it often. To him, his parents had only died in the hour it took him to get back to Earth and find the Omega-1 nanite; they hadn't been gone for five years. He can hear his mother's voice telling him that they never turn on family, no matter what the circumstances are. He loves her, but he doesn't understand that phrase. What if you were on opposing sides of a war? Blood wouldn't matter to your leaders. You would shoot upon command. And he knows that sounds brutal, but it's the truth. What could he do? What if he had no choice?

_You always have a choice._

That's what his father would say. Rafael was a very level-headed man, but was very fiercely loyal when it came to his family. Violeta was stubborn and passionate. She always told him he could do whatever he wanted, as long as he believed that it was best for him. And though his neighbors and peers would tease and belittle him for his eccentricities, she never once told him that he was different in any way. Even when he had first been diagnosed with ADHD, she supported him in whatever he wanted, told him if he was happy, so was she. That's the type of kindness he just _doesn't_ get.

How can a parent be so understanding and so willing to let their child parade around freely, doing whatever they felt was best? Especially a nine-year-old boy. His father had a different opinion on the subject, but it wasn't as if Violeta was going to let him march around screaming at people about how his son wasn't a lunatic. And that wasn't entirely untrue; many of his classmates had called him out for being weird, or thinking in a different way. He didn't dwell on how others perceived him, it didn't matter anyway. He was a scientist working in one of the world's most advanced technological facilities, and his discoveries would improve everyone's lives. Mostly.

Or that's how he justifies himself anyway. He wishes he could stop jumping from thought to thought and actually focus on one thing at a time! He frustrates himself by thinking, there are very many important things to think about, how does he concentrate on one? Because really, he's just concerned with figuring out if what he did was right. And this time he actually wants to know, is the better option doing something that is morally correct, or is fact and logic the correct way to make decisions? Logic cost him his parents, and now, his brother as well. But he's never seen right and wrong, it's an odd concept, how can there truly be one answer? How does one make decisions purely based on instinct? There was no content behind it, the only vindication, intuition.

Closure is all he really needs. His mom to tell him everything will be OK.

_Smoke filled the room and debris from the small explosion was scattered on the carpet. What had previously been a purely secretive experiment was now spoiled by the sound of the blast. His mother had come rushing in, asking if he was injured in a very exclamatory way. Of course he was fine, taking all the safety precautions before the disaster had occurred. Although he wasn't so sure he would be after this, as one of the broken pieces had flown off and destroyed a prized vase from his grandmother._

"_Mijo, how did this happen?"_

"_It was an accident, I swear!" Violeta raised an eyebrow but let him continue. "I-I didn't think it would combust! I strategically mapped out how every aspect of the machine would be built! The circuits were fine earlier, I-"_

"_César, that's enough." She interrupted and he bowed his head in shame. "I'm not upset that you broke the vase, I'm upset because you didn't tell me. You could've seriously been hurt." She said eyes full of concern._

"_But I wasn't!" He cried indignantly._

_She shook her head. "No, but you could've. And if I hadn't been here, well… I just can't begin to fathom it."_

"_I'm sorry, Mam__á__. It won't happen again, promise!" He told her with what she thought was fake sincerity._

_She gave him a skeptical look, but then pulled him in for a hug. "You're forgiven. Besides, your grandmother will finally leave me alone about putting that hideous thing in the front room."_

That's one of his favorite memories of her, because of how forgiving she had been and had still been very forgiving when it happened multiple other times. His mother would always tell him everything would work out for the best. But would she really say that now? Now that he was confident it was himself that betrayed Rex and not the other way around? What would she tell him after all this?

He wants to fill that empty void of guidance. He would like someone to tell him what to do, and him to have complete faith in their leadership. He wants Rex to know he's not evil or crazy like he had almost led him to believe. He still wasn't sure whether or not he had made the right or wrong choice in his fight against his brother, but he was sure that he loved Rex and that he did care about him.

And anyone who thought different was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This little drabble/character study type thing is based on the events of Back in Black. And you see, César is practically my favorite character, so I had to justify his actions somehow. And I figured that this type of character is just misled, he really doesn't understand he's doing wrong. He doesn't understand what is morally right and wrong, just what is most logical. He can't decipher between right and logical, because to him, they're the same thing… or at least I think that's the point I was trying to get across. And I believe that he'll end up on the good side in the end, I don't think the writers really intend for him to be evil. So there's still hope for him to redeem himself (: **

**I'm happy to oblige you with a virtual cookie, if in return I recieve a review. However, virtual hugs are free. Even for people who decided not to read the first A/N.**

**-snowy :)**


End file.
